Until I die
by Poisonedheart23
Summary: -Song fic ft: Whisky Lullaby- Starfire tears out Robins Heart when she had to get married. What will happen to them when whisky get's involved?


"_Starfire, you don't have to do this," Robin begged, hoping that she would come to her scenes. She couldn't marry that thing, for one she didn't even know him, and he was more repulsive then anything he had ever laid eyes on. But above all, even though he may never admit it, he didn't want to lose her._

"_I'm sorry Robin," Starfire apologized. "But I must do what's right for my people."_

"_But it's not right for you," Robin retorted. He was so desperate to talk her out of this; he just couldn't lose her."_

"_It doesn't matter, I must do this. I'm sorry Robin." She turned back as she headed back into the palace._

"_But I love you!" he blurted out. He became so desperate to convince her to call off the wedding that he wished to dear god that would work. She looked at him as though he was crazy, but the truth was, she was overjoyed. She waited so long for him to say that. How she wished that she could say the same thing back, but it was no use. It will only encourage him to continue with his pleading, and she had to save her people from the invasion. She only had one choice—she had to make him un-love her._

"_Robin, I'm sorry"—she hesitated; _I can't do this to him, _she thought. _But this is the only way, it will be best for both of us.—_"But I cannot say the same, for I do not share these feelings of Love that you speak of. We… were just friends' yes?" She held the tears back, showing no signs of sadness of any sort. "Maybe you shouldn't attend my wedding. You should return to earth, your home. Your place is not here."_

_To Robin, it was like she was saying, 'I do not want you, go back home and leave me alone.' None the less, he nodded his head. Starfire smiled a fake smile, and walked inside, even though she was walking out of his life… along with the heart she ripped out of him._

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

_She put him out  
like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
she broke his heart  
He spent his whole life trying to forget_

It has been two years since he last seen Starfire. He sat around the Titans tower, staring off to space wondering what it would be like is she did love him. Firmly, he held the whisky in his hand, hoping to drown out the thoughts.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
until the night._

Raven, Cyborg and beast boy watched him drink, but they could never do anything about it. But they had no idea what Robin was doing now: Holding a note in his hand, reading over and over again, feeling the angst rip his heart apart. He couldn't take it anymore—he reached in his dresser, pulling out his only escape from the pain…

_He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
and finally drank away her memory  
life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
with a note that said 'I'll love her 'till I die'  
And when he buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whisky lullaby_

_La la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la laaaaa…._

_La la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la laaaaa…._

Starfire rushed to the earth as soon as she could. She hoped that what Raven had told her was just a joke to get her back to earth… but it was all too true.

_The rumors flew,  
but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
for years and years  
she tried to hide the whisky on her breath_

Starfire had found a bottle of whisky that Beast boy told her Robin use to drink it after they left Tamara. She felt so horrible about those words she said to him, and she just wanted to forget about it. She would sneak drinks behind her friends' backs in hopes to cover the pain.

_She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time  
But she could never get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
until the night_

Starfire rummaged through Robin's bedroom, gazing at a picture of her and Robin having a great time at the park… that's when she found his weapon that he used to kill himself. She looked at it; she had no idea what it was called, but she did know how it worked. Her thoughts rushed through her head; those words she said to him, the last look on his face before she turned away: pure devastation. Why didn't she tell him she loved him? Why did she do that to him? Why should she even continue living?

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angles sang the Whisky Lullaby_

_La la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la laaaaa…._

Cyborg, Beast boy, and Raven stood by their graves. Beast boy did his best not to shed tears while Cyborg places flowers over on the tomb stones.

_La la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la laaaaa…._

"Can't believe they're both dead," Beast boy noted sadly. "They were great people… why did they have to kill themselves?"

"They loved each other," Raven told him with blank emotion. "More than life it's self. They could never live without one another."

Cyborg stood, looking at his friends with a tear in his human eye.

"And besides BB," he sighed. "At least now they can be together…"

_La la la la la la la  
la la la la la la laaaaa…._

_La la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la laaaaa…._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So… What do you think? First Teen Titan and Song related Fic. Hope it wasn't too shabby. Man I had to listen to this song 800 times just to see if I just had just enough 'la's' I know, pathetic. **

**And that first part of the fic was from the episode 'Engagement' I think it's called. Or something like that. And I mixed it up a bit to it could fit more into the song, which is Whisky Lullaby: by Brad Paisley. Sorry but I fell in love with this song! I had to find something to do with it!**

**Hope you enjoyed this. R&R!!! **


End file.
